exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Janeth Wulffen
Janeth Wulffen is a soldier of Thraben and a Planeswalker of the Gathering. Story Hero of Thraben Janeth, daughter of Kuri-ma Gadrel and Evangelyn Wulffen, was raised as a sentinel-warrior on Innistrad. While guarding a relic there, she was attacked by Clarissa Meles, a powerful witch that easily overpowered and killed her. This in turn caused Janeth to awaken her planeswalker spark and quickly recover from her lethal wounds, doing everything she could in order to find Clarissa once again. After trapping and catching her with the help of Seyra Karlov, Janeth learned of Clarissa's past and grudgingly helped her after understanding her motives. This eventually led the pair to Zendikar where they encountered Sheyla and unknowingly freeing Emeria. This new threat, much graver than the previous, forced the group to unite against it. Facing the Void Janeth united a group of Planeswalkers against Emeria, using the Rod of Nahiri found in the depths of New Phyrexia in order to seal Emeria away within Phyrexia. The battle however happened in quite a strange way, with Janeth's group being wiped out, then resurrected as though the fight never happened - with Janeth sealing Emeria by herself. This was however only a ruse, with Emeria influencing Janeth anew. Janeth started consuming mana, from Ugin in the depths of Tarkir, then in various planes, before almost turning into an avatar of Emeria - only did her efforts and Sheyla's magic stopped her. Janeth then turned her anger on the one who planned all of this - Nicol Bolas and her apprentice Drakhys. Janeth thus faced and defeated Drakhys, only for the latter to turn against Bolas and find a way to crush both him and Emeria. Janeth thus led a Planeswalker coalition against Bolas and Emeria, freeing the angel Iona from her influence and seemingly defeating Bolas - only to learn that he planned all of this and escaped alongside an army of Emeria's Eldrazi. Extremely bitter about this, Janeth swore to take revenge on Bolas one day, but for the time being, rested alongside Iona whom she helped with feeling alive again. Alternate Wars An alternate Janeth was summoned eventually as a Divine Servant of Aries in order to fight in a strange, irregular Servant War. Despite her abilities being lowered by Leonhart Den Anfan's experimental Summoner Key, she participated in several battles, although she was ultimately removed from the Timeline due to outside interference. Appearance Janeth is a young woman with a savage expression, with dark grey eyes - one of which is scarred - and long brown hair. She dresses in a massive armor that symbolizes her task as a guardian of Thraben. Due to her Werewolf blood, she can partially or totally shapeshift into a massive gray wolf. Personality Janeth is a honorable woman who believes in doing the right thing as the only path she must follow. She knows full well about the beast within and wields her blade with discipline and courage in order to overcome her own ferocity. However, when in a critical situation or strongly angered, she will not hesitate to show her wilder, more destructive side. Due to the harsh duty imposed on her, Janeth hides a more sensitive and emotional side behind a gruff facade, even further reinforced by Emeria's assaults on her consciousness that left a deep trace on her. Refusing to lose herself and her own any further, Janeth is a fierce protector who will defend her pack with the last of her strength. Powers * Planeswalker Powers: As a Planeswalker, Janeth can use mainly White and Green mana although she also is able to slightly use Red mana. Her specialty is reinforcement magic, unleashing her wild instincts to become feral and indestructible in battle. * Rod of Nahiri: The Rod of Nahiri allows Janeth to summon pillars of stone and conjure Hedrons to trap creatures from the Dark Tapestry. * Ajani's Claws: Ajani's Claws reinforce Janeth's protective and healing magic, turning her into an even greater threat. * Divine Servant Abilities: Her Divine Servant version possesses abilities fitting her role as Janeth of Aries. Storylines * Magic: The Reckoning features her among the main cast. * Magus Wars : Irregularity features her as Janeth of Aries. Trivia * Her name has the same etymology as Jeanne/Joan, coming from Hebrew Joanna, or 'Yahweh is Gracious', while Wulffen refers to her wolf-like origins. Category:Character Category:The Gathering Category:Planeswalker Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant